Kickin' it Kick Love Story
by HPKICKNCISFORever
Summary: What will happen to Jack and Kim's friendship when there's a new girl in the picture? Jess will stir up some trouble. Will Kick happen or will someone just get hurt?
1. Chapter 1

...In the dojo...

Everyone is warming up.

Kim- hay jerry

Jerry- yo

Kim- where's Jack? He's normally the first one here.

Jerry- i don't no. (Jerry says looking like he is hiding something, but Kim didn't fall for it)

Kim- Jerry where is he! (She says raising her voice a bit, causing the others to hear)

Eddie and Milton walk over.

Eddie- what's going on?

Milton- who are you looking for Kim?

Jerry- she's looking for Jack (he says while giving the 'wink wink' thing)

Kim- what was that? (She asks Jerry. After every second goes by while Jerry thinks of what to say, Kim gets more frustrated) WHAT WAS THAT! (She shouts at jerry in frustration, causing jerry to jump back screaming)

Milton- Jacks...Jacks ill

Kim- ow. Wait a second, Jerry why couldn't you just have told me that? (She says confusedly)

Jerry- I...I don't know, sorry

Kim- it's ok, it's just...I don't like it when people lie to me.

They all carry on training while waiting for Rudy to come out of his office.

...In the mall...

Jess- I'm having a great time

Jack- me too (they said while holding each other's hand)

Jess- wow look...there's a karate dojo, look over there (she points at the 'Bobby Wasabi' dojo)

Jack- ahh ya...look look there's a shop there with dresses (he says trying to change the subject)

Jess- arrr come on, can we go see what they're doing?...please (she begs Jack)

...In the dojo...

Jerry looks out the window and sees jack and Jess. He then panics.

Jerry- so Kim where is your locker?

Kim- what? You know where my locker is; it's in between yours and jacks lockers. (She says confusedly, then she realises that he's hiding something again)

Jerry- ow ya...I remember now. It's my memory it's getting worse and worse. (He says in a laughing tone)

Kim looks around, trying to find out what he is trying to hide. When she reaches the window while scanning the room, she stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim looks around, trying to find out what he is trying to hide. When she reaches the window while scanning the room, she stopped.

Jerry- hay! Hay! Come on...and show me that move again (he says to distract Kim from seeing jack and Jess together)

Kim lifts a hand to her face and wipes away a tear. She then takes a breath and turns around acting as though she didn't care that jack was with a girl.

Jerry- you ok?

Kim- ya... why wouldn't i be? (She says angrily)

Jerry- no reason

Kim shows jerry the move.

Kim- why did you lie to me?

Jerry- what?

Kim- why did you tell me that he is ill, when he obviously isn't?

Jerry- it's just...

Kim- what? You think i would get jealous of that girl who is flirting with jack and holding his hand and and (she stopped herself from saying anymore because it would look like she is jealous of her)

...the next day at school...

Kim is watching jack and jess in the distance chatting.

Jess- and then the dude proper flipped him of the matt

Jack- that so cool

Jess- you know if it wasn't for you i wouldn't have become so into karate

They both stood there smiling at each other until the bell went.

Jack-I'll see you at lunch

Jess- ok (as she said that she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and then walked off to her class)

Kim walked past jess towards her locker which was in the same direction as jack.

Kim- who was that? Your girlfriend

Jack- her names jess...and yes she is my girlfriend...you would like her

Kim- maybe

Kim opens her locker and grabs her stuff for the lesson.

Jack- she likes karate...so you could show her some moves

Kim- why would i do that?

Jack- so you two can get to know each other

Kim- why do is it so important for me and 'jess' to get alone (she said jess in a way that showed that she didn't like her straight away)

Jack- because...she's my girlfriend and you're...a close friend

Kim- and

Jack- so it would be nice if you could try and get alone with her (he looked at Kim for a response) please (he says with a smile)

Kim- ok, she can come to the dojo after school and I can show her some moves (she says finally giving into jacks wishes, as she couldn't do anything but agree to do it when he had that cute smile on his face)

They both walk off in their opposite directions towards their class that they are now late for, with both of them with great big smiles on their faces.

...lunch time in the cafeteria...

Jack- hay jess, over here (he called across the cafeteria)

Jack pulled out a chair for Jess to sit on.

Jess- thank you

Jack- so...could you do something for me?

Jess- ok, what is it?

Jack- well you know my friend Kim

Jess- yes, the blonde

Jack- yes, well i thought you guys could hang out tomorrow after school in the dojo, and she could show you some karate moves (he says excitedly)

Jess- ok...will you be there?

Jack- no i want but that's good

Jess- how?

Jack- because then you guys could bond.

Jess- why do we need to- (she paused for a second to think) ok, who knows me and the blonde might have (she says cheerfully)

Jess then kisses jack on the cheek and walks off, with jack watching her surprised in the sudden change of mind.

...In the dojo after school...

Jess walks into the dojo where Kim is waiting for her.

Jess- hay

Kim- so, you want to see some karate moves?

Jess- yeah

Kim- so what do you want to see?

Jess- why don't you break some boards

Kim- ok

Kim then goes to stand in position to break 2 boards.

Jess- come on, only 2

Kim- what's that supposed to mean?

Jess- jack did tell me that you weak but i didn't know by this much

Kim- I'm not weak, and jack would never say that

Jess- arr do you have a crush on jack? Well too bad, he doesn't like weak people

Kim- I'm not weak...it's dangerous to hit more boards then you have practise to break

Jess- if you don't break more than 4 boards, I'll tell jack that you like him

Kim- what you wouldn't do that?

Jess- are you sure?

Kim- fin then, 4 (she says in a frustrated tone while placing another board on top)

Kim then lifts her hand up and goes full power down on the boards. She is unable to break the boards, but instead you could hear her hand break.

Kim- ahhhh! (Kim screams out in pain) look what you made me do

Jess- what i never made you do anything (she says with a pleased look on her face)

Kim- you blackmailed me into breaking more boards then i could (she says with a tear going down her face)

Jess- so it is true... you do like jack

Kim- ... I don't know... he doesn't like me from what you have said (even more tears travels down her face)

Jess- just let me be clear, jack doesn't like you and never will

Kim- but why-

Jess- he's with me so forget about him, and don't you dare try and move in on him or I'll tell him how you feel about him and he'll just laugh at you

Kim is now full on crying, but jess does not seem to care.

Jess- he's mine (she says before she walks off)

Kim falls to the floor in pain of her heart being broken and pain because of her hand being broken.

Jerry walks in moon walking and then spots Kim lying on the floor.

Jerry- Kim! Kim are you ok! (He shouts with full concern on his face)

Kim- i...need...to...go to the hos...pi...tal (she says in between heavy breaths because of crying so much)


	3. Chapter 3

...In the mall...

Jack walks to the dojo.

Jack- Kim? Jess? (There was no answer) where is everyone?

Jack pulls out his phone from within his trouser pockets. He then presses number 1 on speed dial.

Jack- Kim where are you? (He says into the phone but it goes straight to voice mail) what?(he says confused, as she always answers her phone)

Jack then presses number 3 on speed dial.

Jack- jerry, where is everyone?

Jerry- we are all at the hospital

Jack- what? What's happened? Whose hurt?

Jerry- its Kim she's- (the line went dead)

Jack ran out the dojo heading towards the hospital.

...In the hospital...

Jack comes barging through the hospital to the room which he was told had Kim Crawford in.

Jack- Kim, Kim are you ok (he says in between breaths from running)

Milton- get out jack (he says pointing towards the door)

Jack- what? I want to see Kim (he says while being pushed out the room by the boys)

Milton- you can't go in

Jack- what? Why? I need to see Kim, is she alright?

Eddie- she's ok

Jack- but why can't i see here?

Jerry- because she doesn't want to see you

Jack- why doesn't she want to see me?

Milton- i don't know, but why don't you ask Jess, as she was the last person to see her when she was ok

Jack- what's that supposed to mean? (jack says while stepping towards Milton in a defensive and aggressive tone. Which causes Milton to yelp and for the others to stand in between them)

Milton- i was just saying you should ask her

Jack- ok I'll ask her (he says heading towards the door to Kim's room)

Jerry- what are you doing? You still can't go in

Jack- can you ask jess to come out then?

Eddie-what are you talking about jack?

Jack- isn't she in there with Kim?

Milton- no

Jack- but i thought..?

_So why didn't she answer her phone? I understand why Kim didn't as her phone was probably taken off of her, but why didn't Jess?_ Jack thought to himself

Jerry- jack, jess wasn't at the dojo when i found Kim

Jack- i got to go (he says and then walks off) wait (he says running back) can you tell Kim that i came to see her? Thanks

Jerry- sure dude (he says to jack before jack walks off to confront Jess)


	4. Chapter 4

...In the hospital...

The guys then walk back into Kim's room.

Kim- who was that? Was it jack?

Eddie- yes, it was jack

Kim- what did he say?

Milton- he wanted to see you but we didn't let him, just like you asked

Jerry- and why was that?

Kim-because jess is kind of black mailing me

Eddie- what she stopping you from doing what?

Kim- she is basically not letting me talk to jack or- (she stopped herself from spilling her secret)

Eddie- or what?

Kim- it doesn't matter

Milton- so if it doesn't matter, why can't you tell us?

Kim- it's ... I can't

Jerry- why not? Is it a big secret?

Kim- yeah, it's personal

Milton- is it something to do with jack?

Jerry- yeah, yeah, like that you 'love' him (he says in his jockey way)

Kim- how do you know?

Eddie- what? Is that the secret?

Kim- umm no... Obviously not

Eddie- if it is, we all knew about it

Kim- what? How did you know?

Milton- we can all tell, as soon as either his name is said, or is in the room your face lights up and you act completely different.

Kim- does he know?

Jerry- what jack?

Kim- yes jack

Jerry- no, you both are clueless when it comes to love

Kim- I'm not clueless?

Jerry- are you kidding me? You both obviously like each other but can't work it out

Kim- jack doesn't like me, he likes jess

Eddie- 1. He didn't stop liking you 2. If he did kind of like her, he probably won't know

Kim- why?

Milton- jacks gone to confront her for leaving you alone with a broken hand

Jerry- yeah, jack wasn't pleased to hear that she left you in pain

Kim-he does care (she says quietly with a ear to ear smile on her face)


	5. Chapter 5

...At jess's house...

Jack walks up to the door and slams his fists against it twice, and then waits.

Someone- I'm coming (she shouts while walking down the stairs, and when she reached the bottom she opened the door)

Jack- how could you? How could you do that to Kim, jess? (He says with a sad voice)

Jess- what are you talking about?

Jack- don't play dum, you made Kim break her hand

Jess- no I didn't

Jack- yes you did, she told me, wait no, she told Milton, Jerry and Eddie who then told me

Jess- and you believe them?

Jack- i do

Jess- more than me

Jack- ...yes

Jess-...anyway, I didn't make here break her hand, she could have not have done what i asked her to do

Jack looks confused

Jack- but why did she say that jess made her? (He says to himself)

Jess- ...ow, you don't know the whole story, do you? (She says while sniggering)

Jack- i guess not (he says quietly)

Jess- well I'll tell you then...so Kim did what i said

Jack- but why, she had a choice not to?

Jess- because...because i know something, that she doesn't want anyone to know, especially you

Jack- what? What is it?


	6. Chapter 6

...At jess's house...

Jack- what is it? Why does she not want me to know it?

Jess- durr she likes you, man boys are so clueless

...At Kim's house...

Hour later Kim is at home, in her room resting. There door bell then went and her mum answers the door.

Kim's mum- Kim! Someone's her to talk to you! (She shouts up the stairs, with a smile on her face and then she walks off to the kitchen)

Kim- who is it (she says while walking down the stairs and then stops in silent's in front of the door way)

Jack- hay Kim (he says with a grin)

Kim- Jack? What are you doing here? (She says confused and surprised that jacks at her front door)

Jack- to do this (he says stepping into her house)

He then grabs the sides of her face to bring her in to kiss her with such passion, to make her close her eyes. She then kisses him back with so much intensity and enthusiasm to nearly push him over. He then takes her by the hips to bring her closer. She then moves her fingers through his hair. Their kiss was so intense to make them get out of breath, so they slowly part lips to breath. They stand there with their foreheads resting on each others, with their eyes locked to each other's. They smile at the thought of what's just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

...At Kim's house...

Jack and Kim stand there foreheads resting on each others.

Kim- www...what was that... for? (She asked while smiling)

Jack-um

Kim moved her head away from his to look at his face. As more time passes since she asked the question of why he kissed her, her smile started to disappear.

Kim- what? (She asked while searching for any answers from his face)

Jack-what?

Kim- you just kissed me, and I'm asking you why? (She says frustrated that he is trying to avoid answering the question)

Jack- you were upset

Kim- upset about what?

Jack- that you will be unable to do martial arts for a while because of your hand

Kim- yeah maybe, but that doesn't explain the reason why you kissed me. Why don't you say it?

Jack- say what?

Kim- the truth

Jack- about what?

Kim- that you like me! (She raises her voice in frustration)

Jack- what?

Kim- is it true or not?

Jack-...

Kim- so that kiss meant nothing to you? Just leave (she says with a teary voice)

Jack- no

Kim- no, you are leaving now

Jack- no, that's not what i meant

Kim- what? (She says confused about what he's talking about)

Jack- it did... it did mean something to me (he says nervously looking into Kim's eyes looking for a reaction)

Kim- so you do like me

Jack- you like me

Kim- ...yes (she says with a smile)

Jack then leans in and kisses her again, but then is interrupted.

Kim's mum- i thinks it's time for jack to go home (she says smiling)

Jack- your right (he says looking at Kim) see you tomorrow (he says walking out the door)

Kim just stands there in a trance, but then is brought back to life when her mum tells her to close the door and go to bed. Kim lays in her bed rewinding jack kissing her over and over again in her mind, with the biggest grin on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

...In the mall...

Kim is just walking slowly past shops, in her own little world. Then her hand is grabbed and she is dragged down a dark alleyway. When she finally got free form the guys grip she went into full karate mode, but whatever she did she could not hit the guy in the shadows. She threw a punch at the guys face but was blocked and he would not let it go. So she swung a punch with her free hand, but was blocked again. The guy pulled her in towards himself.

Kim- who are you? (She said while trying to see his face through the darkness of the ally) let me go (she said while struggling to get free from his grips to her arm)

Mysterious guy- you have pretty eyes

Kim- what? Excuse me are you trying to flirt with me?

Mysterious guy- why, would that be such a bad thing?

Kim- yes! I have a.. i have a boyfriend (she says with a smile)

Mysterious guy- is that so?

Kim- yes

The guy pulls her even closer in and lets go off her arms but quickly moves them to the sides of her face and pull her face against his so that their lips were pressed together. He kissed her with so much passion that she just melted. She then pulled her head away, once she realised what just happened.

Kim- what the h- (she cut her self off, and had a confused look on her face) jack?

Mysterious guy- took you long enough (he says with a laugh)

Kim- that was not funny (she says while lightly punching his shoulder in frustration)

Jack- how did you know?

Kim- I recognise those lips anywhere

Jack- I can't believe you didn't recognise me when I was doing that fake accent, I didn't think it was that good.

Kim- it wasn't, I just didn't know it was you pretending

Jack- so?

Kim- we should really go now, they'll be waiting for us at the dojo

Jack- your right, but first

Jack pulled her in and kissed her on the lips again, which Kim then kissed back to. They both separated slowly and rested each other's foreheads against one another's again.

Jack- so? Are we going to tell them?

Kim- about what?

Jack- you know... us

Kim- us? (She says with a smile)

Jack- yeah us, do we tell the guys about me and you

Kim- what about 'us', 'me and you'?

Jack- about us being boyfriend and girlfriend and that... you know what I'm saying (he says with a smile)

Kim- I know, I just wanted you to say it

Jack- so should we?

Kim- they are going to find out in the end

Jack- yeah, so we agree that we are going to tell them?

Kim- yes

She then kissed him on the forehead. He then took her hand and walks with her out of the dark alleyway and headed to the dojo, passing several shops on the way. They then stood hand in hand in front of the dojo.

Kim- what happens if they don't take it well?

Jack- what? How could they not take it well?

Kim- i don't know... it might become awkward for them

Jack- why? Do you not want to tell them?

Kim- no, obviously I do, but

Jack- 'but' what?

Kim- I think we should just wait a while before we tell them (she say looking at him in the face) so we can slowly feed things to them about us being a couple, and seeing their response to it.

Jack just stands there looking into the dojo at the guys messing about. Kim just stands there looking at him for a response.


	9. Chapter 9

...In the dojo...

Jerry starts to warm up by stretching his legs and looks out the window.

Jerry- ow look, its jack and Kim (he says to the guys)

Eddie- why are they just standing there, aren't they coming in?

Milton- it kind of looks like they are having a secret talk

Jerry- yeah

Eddie- do you guys think there is something going on between them?

Jerry- of course nothing's going on between them (he says with a smirk)

Milton- are you sure about that? I always thought they had a thing for each other

Jerry- what? (He whispers depressively)

Milton, Eddie and Jerry walk to the door.

Jerry- yo, what ya doing?

Eddie- you guys coming?

Jack- yeah (he says and walks in)

Milton- Kim?

Kim- I'm coming (she says walking into the dojo)

Jack and Kim go off to change into their gear.

Eddie- what do you think that's all about?

Milton- who knows?

Few minutes' later jack and Kim finish getting changed and walk onto the mat.

Kim- jack are you alright? (She says in a low voice)

Jack- yeah

Jerry- Kim lets go (he says calling her over to spar)

Kim- ok (she says still looking at jack when she walks away)

Jerry- so, what's going on between you and jack?

Kim- nothing (she says nervously)

Jerry- good (he says with a smile)

Kim- why do you ask?

Jerry- no reason (he says quickly)

Kim- jerry, what are you not telling me?

Jerry- nothing, its Eddie thought that something's going on between you guys, but that's obviously not true

Kim- why, would that be bad?

Jerry- so there is!

Kim- no, i was just asking

Jerry- well, yeah it would be bad

Kim- why?

Jerry- because... jack still has feelings for Jess

Kim- what?


	10. Chapter 10

...In the dojo...

Kim- how do you know that?!

Jerry- m... (Jerry trying to think)

Kim- it's not true anyway (Kim cuts in)

Jerry- how do you know?

Kim- because... I'll go and ask him

Kim was about to walk off but Jerry grabs her arm.

Jerry- why?

Kim- because... I need to know!

Jerry- but how do you know he will tell you the truth, he will obviously lie

Kim- I need to know

Kim walks off towards Jack.

Kim- Jack, can I talk to you please?

Jack- sure (he says with a smile)

They both walk to the corner of the room for privacy.

Jack- what's up?

Kim- do you still have feelings for Jess?

Jack-what? Why are you asking me that, you know I don't?

Kim- how do I know you're not lying to me? How do I know that you don't see her?

Jack- I'm not lying to you, and I haven't seen Jess since I said it was over (he said annoyed that Kim doesn't believe him)

Kim- that doesn't mean that you don't still have feelings for her

Jack- I don't, because I l...like you (he says quietly to avoid anyone else hearing) Where did you get 'me still having feelings from Jess' from?

Kim- Jerry

Jack- what?!

Jack walks quickly towards Jerry.

Jack- why are you spreading lies about me!?

Jerry- I'm not

Jack- yes you are! I don't have feelings for Jess! So why are you telling Kim that I do?

Jerry- because you don't deserve her

Jack- what?

Jerry- you don't love her.

Jack- what?

Jerry- you don't deserve her, you're the one that gets her hurt.

Jack- no I didn't, I would never hurt her

Jerry- you broke her heart by going out with Jess, and then she broke Kim's hand. You're the one that hurts her.

Kim- no you're not jack.

Jack- I'm sorry... You don't deserve me. (He says as he walks out the dojo)

Kim- Jack! (She says with teary eyes)

Jerry- he doesn't deserve you, I do.

Kim- what! How could you do that?

Jerry- what are you talking about, it's not like you are going out.

Kim- well we were, but now I'm not sure. But you don't get the right to choose who I go out with!

Jerry- well he doesn't love you, and he just proved it then as he walked away.

Kim- you say that he's the one that hurts me, well you just hurt me then. As you cause the boy that I love to think that he doesn't deserve to go out with me.

Jerry- you love him?

Kim- Yes! Now thanks to you I won't know if he feels the same way.

Kim says before she walks out the dojo.

Milton- what did you do Jerry?

Jerry- I just thought...

Eddie- what, you and Kim? Sorry dude, but that can never happen. Kim and Jack are soul mates.

Milton- but you and Grace on the other hand could work.

Eddie- what?! No, me and Grace!

Jerry- well not anymore, as she's now got a ticket on the Jerry train WooWOO!

...At Jack's house...

Knock, knock.

Jack- yes (he says opening his front door) Kim?

Kim- hay

Jack- what are you doing here?

Kim- i...you didn't... you're not the one that causes me pain

Jack- i am (he says in a sad tone)

Kim- no you're not (she says stepping closer to jack)

Jack- you wouldn't have broken your hand if it weren't for me

Kim- no, it wasn't your fault (she says as she takes his hand)

Jack looks down at his hand and looks up back into Kim's eyes.

Jack- I'm sorry

Kim- you're not the one that hurts me, you're the one that heals me (she says smiling)

Jack- i don't want to hurt you

Kim- i know, and i don't want to do the same to you

Jack-i doesn't want to hurt you because... i...

Kim- you what? (She says looking into jack's eyes to see a response)

Jack- i... i lo-really like you

Kim- i really like you to (she says with a smile)

Jack-...i...

Kim- i should go, it's getting late. Maybe next time i see you, you will know what you want to say (she says with a little laugh)  
Kim turns around with a disappointed look on her face, and heads home. A few minutes later jack's front door closes.

Jack- Kim! (He shouts as runs after her)

Kim turns around.

Kim- do you know what you want to say now?


	11. Chapter 11

...Outside of Jacks house...

Jack puts his hands gently on both sides of her face, and brings her in closer as he leans in. Their lips meet. He kissed her with such passion that would put the 'notebook' kisses to shame. After Kim has registered what is happening, she kisses him back while bringing her hands up into his hair. She brushed her fingers through his hair, as jack moved his hands down to her wais, and brings her in closer. As they stopped to catch their breath, they both looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

Jack- from the first time i met you, i know... you were special... not just as a person (he says in a serious tone) but to me (he then says with a smile)

Kim- I'd never met anyone so kind, caring, l-loving and good looking until i met you

As jack chuckled at Kim saying that he was good looking, he looked down and saw Kim's broken hand. He gently took her hand and lifted it, so it was easier to see. He then looked back into Kim's eyes.

Jack- i am sorry

Kim- why are you trying to take the blame for something you didn't do? I don't understand.

Jack- it's because anybody that hurts you is my fault, as I'm meant to protect you.

Kim- why does it matter so much that you protect me? Anyway i can look after myself, you know that.

Jack- i know you can

Kim- so why does it matter? (She says getting frustrated)

Jack- because I love you! (He shouts)

Kim looks shocked.

Kim- i- (she gets cut off by jack, who is still speaking in a load tone)

Jack- so if you're getting hurt, I'm not doing a very good job. I'm your boyfriend. (his eyes widen, after he realised all the things that he has been blurting out)

Kim- hay (she says as she pleased her hand against his cheek. he looked back into her eyes, looking scared) I...love... (She points at him) you (she says with a smile, and jack smiles back)

Kim then goes onto her tiptoes and leans in and kisses him gently on the lips.

Jack- so, Kim would you like to go out with me tomorrow?

Kim- yes (she says smiling) but i really should be going, it's getting late.

Jack- I'll call you tomorrow.

Kim- ok

Kim then turned around and walked down the path to her house, that wasn't that far away. Jack just stood there, watching her until she started walking up her steps to her house. He then walked back to his. Just before Kim stepped inside, she turned to look at jack and smiled.

Both front doors close.


End file.
